


Role Models

by periwinklepromise



Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [15]
Category: Marvel 616, Unbelievable Gwenpool
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Gwenpool Feels, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Nobody looks up to Gwen, and she's just fine with that. Really!LOMB square W2: Image of Gwenpool
Series: Ladies of Marvel Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493678
Kudos: 14
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020





	Role Models

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, for my square W2: Image of Gwenpool. I had never actually heard of Gwenpool before! So I had to do some research about her. She's pretty cool!

Everyone hates her.

She doesn't let it bother her.

Everyone hates the outfit with her totally awesome thighs out, the pink color scheme, and that she dares to be a woman who is so beautifully genre savvy. Fuck 'em! Gwen doesn't have two fucks to rub together about what comic book characters think about her. She likes herself, and that's always been enough. Well, Batroc likes her too, but hey, a girl needs a training sequence before she can start kicking ass, right?

The only people that don't hate her are the spider kids, and that's 'cause they're all total freaks who actually care about all the fictional people who live here. Miles isn't from here either, but he still pretends to care. It's weird. But they're nice enough to her, kick ass with her on occasion, and spending Halloween on her own would make her totally pathetic.

Plus, look, reader! Free pizza!

She pulls up a spot on the roof next to the fictional Gwen – and isn't that creepy, she really shouldn't spend time with people who share her name – and grabs a slice of pepperoni, but Spider-Man calls her for to “check it out.” He tilts his head down to a group of kids passing on the sidewalk.

A little girl with bright orange hair and a big grin wears a costume that looks just like hers. She got all the little details right, even the toolbelt and little fake sword handles. Well, Gwen hopes they're fake. She doesn't need to be taking the credit for a kill done by a six-year-old.

Gwen perks up and tries her best to hide her little smile.

Maybe not _everyone_ hates her.


End file.
